Saving Nations
by toolazyforname120
Summary: Shortly after they meet their capitals Nations are disappearing? Why are they vanishing! Who's taking them? What's happening to them? Will I ever stop asking cheesy questions in this horrible summary! Idon't own hetalia :(No Romance):
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back~ Hey guys this is what I've been working on plus three others so cut me some slack okay. OH I don't own hetalia if I did I would totally make this anyway onward with the story. *cracks whip***

* * *

Capitals!?

The nation were in the middle of their usual meeting with England strangling France, America laughing in his 'hero' way, Italy whining about pasta ,Russia creeping China out, Canada being as invisible as always, Japan ignoring everyone by sitting there quietly, and Germany yelling at everyone to quiet down. Yep just another usual meeting for them, but the door opened. Walking in were their bosses and nine kids ranging from eight to sixteen. After a short briefing about how these were their capitals they left just as annoyed as the came. For a few minutes it was just a staring contest between them and the capitals even Italy didn't make a move. Turns out one of the kids with wheat blonde hair looked to other that looked similar to her and spoke.

"Well this is boring come on Ottawa lets go do something fun," she whined.

"Okay D.C. I saw a staircase on our way up," Ottawa repiled softly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," D.C. smiled wickedly.

Ottawa smiled equally as wicked back "For that I need to be shown,".

Before the nations recover the two girls ran out the door. One of the boys spun around and followed the two he had green streaks though his sandy blonde hair with a pair of earbuds dangling around his neck.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt themselves too badly," he stated dryly his british accent clearly heard. Before he got to the door he got stopped another boy with longish blonde hair.

"_Chère _make sure they don't leave the building either we already gave the others a heart-attack earlier," he laughed nervously.

"Yeah yeah Parisite don't bug me," he smirked and left.

"Alright that was London he doesn't listen most of the time or anyone..."he trailed off. He brighten up again,"_Je suis _Paris and _moi_ shall make sure their are safe I hope," with that said he ran off after London.

America, Canada, England, and France were the first to recover from the shock of the news and chased after there capitals.

Germany was first to break the silence "Erm so your our capitals,".

"_Ja_ but not all of us are here the others are going with their respective nations," a serious looking girl with short blonde hair stated.

Germany looked surprised at the answer and was about ask something when loud screaming interrupted him. The two girls came in and ran behind one of the older teens.

"Moscow save us," D.C. whined with puppy-dog eyes.

"London's trying to kill us again," Ottawa finished with a similar look.

As if on cue London came in holding up a pair of broken headphones a wearing an expression of rage.

"You two are so dead I thought I said to stay out of my stuff," London spat angrily glaring at the two girls cowering behind Moscow.

"We didn't mean it,"D.C. pouted barely looking at him.

"We only wanted the skateboard," Ottawa backed up.

"How were we suppose to know," D.C. continued.

"That you taped it under the the board," Ottawa finished moving more behind Moscow who some how got caught in the middle.

Paris ran in with a relived look on his face when he saw that London had yet to kill the kids.

"Now now _mon __chère_ there's no need to kill the children," Paris kept a nervous smile on his face as he tried to calm London down.

"SHUT IT PARISITE," London snapped causing Paris to flinch at his tone.

Everyone was surprised at the loudness of his voice and failed to noticed Moscow handing Beijing Ottawa and D.C. who hid them.

London turned around back to Moscow his eyes narrowed as he saw they were no longer there.

"Where'd you put them Moscow," London hissed.

"Me _nyet _I did nothing short stuff," Moscow mockingly smiled down at London who's eye twitched at the word.

"I'm _not_ short," London growled.

"Uhh yeah you are even more so when you stand next to me _da _shorty," Moscow smirked at how London trembled with rage.

Paris caught on to London's body movement a and managed to catch him before he leaped to rip Moscow apart.

"Take it back Moscow please take it back," Paris pleaded as he struggled to keep his grip on London who did not help on keeping still.

"LET GO OF ME PARISITE," London shouted at the top of his lungs. Which caused Rome to go into panic and hide behind Tokyo who was taking pictures of the slightly amusing scene. England, Canada, America, and France managed to find their way back and all hell seemed to break loose. It was like this until Berlin had enough. She jumped onto the table and screamed. Loudly. Once she gave everyone's attention she turned to the capitals.

"London stop trying to kill Moscow; Moscow stopped baiting London; Paris let him go; Beijing get D.C. and Ottawa out of their hiding spots; Rome stop panicking; Tokyo put the camera away," Berlin's orders were immediately followed.

Once that was done she got off the table sat down and put her head down on table muttering about the headache that was going to come. Again no one said anything as the orders were followed through. Beijing went over to a cabinet to help D.C. and Ottawa out. Paris let go of London who was muttering insults about how he didn't like being touched. Moscow went to help Beijing get D.C. and Ottawa out from the cabinets. Rome calmed himself down and went to get Berlin some much needed aspirin. Tokyo hung her head shamefully as she put away the camera.

Once things went they did some formal introductions starting with D.C. and Ottawa since they look similar. Both were physically eight and wheat blonde hair both in short pigtails, but Ottawa's was slightly lighter and had violet eyes instead of blue. At first glance they looked like twins but look closer you can tell their not.

London a punk at heart has green and blue streaks though his dirty blonde hair which looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His bright green eyes showed he was a wild child at the looks of it but only slightly tamed. Having ripped jeans and oversized band t-shirt did not help either.

Paris had his shoulder length hair tied back and considered himself as a caretaker for London. His blue eyes made sure they didn't leave from him for more than two minutes. Paris can calm down and have fun but only when London was cooperating will he allow himself. Also cooks for London since he doesn't want to take him to the hospital again.

Moscow watches D.C. and Ottawa most of the time with Beijing. Wears an unbuttoned leather jacket, regular t-shirt, and jeans with a scarf once in a while. Moscow enjoys teasing London about his height and tending to his flower garden.

Beijing is the unofficial caretaker of D.C. and Ottawa she loves taking care of them. She wears female chinese dresses likes cooking for the younger capitals and adores anything cute. Enjoys that peace and quiet when a child is asleep but doesn't like it when their not there it makes her feel empty. She likes it when Moscow comes and helps her with the two small capitals but doesn't like it when he scares her on purpose. Basically a motherly type of person.

Rome usually does whatever Berlin tells him to even when it comes to training. He flirts with girls once in a while but not much unlike his country he can fight due to the Mafia. He loves pasta but doesn't eat it a lot because he likes to try new things from other countries. He also tries to make sure Berlin doesn't wear herself out too much, but as a result he panics a lot. He wears plain shirt and jeans and a fedora when he goes out. He has a curl that he pins down with a clump of regular hair to hide it also has golden brown eyes.

Berlin wears a tank top with a jacket sometimes and cargo pants her hair is very short and is cut right above her shoulders. She spends most of her time with Rome and Tokyo either training or just hanging out. She likes the time by herself she didn't do that often until Rome told she should have some time to relax. What she does is sits in a trees and just read or take a nap only once did Rome say that was not safe. Mainly because he yelled that it was not safe startling her and she fell out and landed on him she responded with 'What's not safe is waking someone up when their napping in a tree'.

Tokyo's really quiet most of the time wears traditional japanese outfits and keeps to herself a lot. She enjoys spending her time taking walks in nearby parks and playing some video games as well. She likes the time when she with Berlin and Rome so she hang out with them often. She sometimes puts a flower in her short hair or a hairband.

* * *

**Hey guys yep this is what I've been doing this past few weeks to get over writer's blocks. So yeah I did this hope you enjoy it tell me what capital you want me to do next because like my other stories that I'm writing will end nowhere in the near future.**

**School starting in a few weeks but unlike people who say that they'll take longing I might take shorter to update mainly because my imagination runs a muck during that time. Fingers crossed I didn't jinx myself.**

Review if you please~


	2. Adjusting Part I

**Hey guys I'm still alive sorry for being long but hope you enjoy~ \(^-^)/**

**I don't own hetalia if I did all hell would break loose...*hides***

* * *

Adjusting

After that the meeting ended it was a little hard going home though. Beijing worried about D.C.'s diet if she goes with America and Ottawa didn't want to leave without either of them. Moscow didn't have much of a problem, but told *cough*threatened*cough* Russia that he better let him visit them or else.

Similar situations with Paris he refused to let Arthur cook for London. London didn't care for the argument and said 'Just take the chunnel you're only 2.5 hours away and leave food so you can have peace of mind already now can we leave I'm bored'. The rest of the countries visit often so there was no argument about arrangements.

The biggest one were with the North Americans and China. Beijing completely refused to let D.C.'s diet get ruined. She was okay with Ottawa being a drive away from her look-a-like, but refused because she was a 15 hour flight from Beijing. China asked if he could stay in his chinatown in New York America and Canada agreed to settle the argument.

**~with LONDON about 4 hours later~**

London choose his bedroom which was the farthest from Arthur's when Arthur asked why he said. _'Because I listen to really loud music and I forget to turn it off sometimes so the further away I am the better you'll sleep'._

London was listening to 'Tourniquet' by Evanscence when he heard a faint knock he paused the music to listen and sure enough there was another knock.

"Comin'," he swung his legs of the bed and opened it to reveal whoever was there.

England stood there holding a plate of burnt scones,"Hey I made some and just thought it would be rude not to offer you any,".

London being one not to follow anything Paris told him grabbed one a bit it. London knew exactly what was wrong.

"Well for starters you bake these for too long also you used salt instead of sugar the milk was expired by a week and you better call Paris because the food posioning will kick in about two minutes and he has my medical info," London stated happily and put the scone down and went to the bathroom.

**~at the hospital~**

"I leave for you alone for two hours and your already here," Paris's eye twitched.

"You had my info out when Arthur called you and you're questioning me," London rasied an eyebrow at the challenge.

Paris sighed and turned to talk to Arthur who was arguing with France. Paris tapped his shoulder for his attention.

"Excuse me Arthur can I stay over for a few days I need to make sure he recover fine and make sure this doesn't happen again," Paris smiled politly even though his request wasn't near as polite. One thing though Paris doesn't take no for an answer so he stayed over anyway.

**~back at London's room~**

"You know you don't have to share a room with me right," London painly mentioned from where he sat in bed.

"Yep but this way I can make sure you listen and be happy I'm not sharing your bed," Paris smirked as he saw London's face redden.

"Parisite," London mumbled crossing his arms in a huff. The silence was broken due to a door bell ringing the two went downstairs to see who but the got as far as the stairs before London got tackled. Paris soon reconized the red headed girl that tackled him

"Hey Dublin still as fast and trendy as alway," Paris smiled calmly ignoring the stares he got from England and Ireland (when he get there!?) Dublin looked up to and gave a small salute with two fingers.

"Yeah now get off me you weigh more than you look," London mumbled earning a smack from Dublin.

"_So how's it hanging it's boring over at Ireland's so I decided I wanted to visit you guys,"_ Dublin stated but she did so switching in between french, irish gaelic, and engilsh with ease.

"What did she say," England inquired completely lost when she switched lauguages.

"Oh right I don't think I've introduced myself I'm Dublin or Branna just call me Anna or Lin we should get along just fine sorry for running off earliar Ireland," Dublin just stood there as everyone stared.

Dublin was an... interesting character she wore plaid mini skirt over ripped skinny jeans a shirt that said 'I'm not listening or caring' with safety pins all over topping off the outfit with black combat boots. Her hair was cut at the base of her neck and was layered with long bangs making her glowing green eyes look brighter. Standing next to London both Ireland and England fear of what might come next.

**~over in America's house~**

Beijing somehow managed to find cooking supplies to show Canada and America how to make the girls favorite foods.

"Um how do you get them to eat the vegtables," Canada quietly asked. Beijing opened her mouth to answer when D.C. and Ottawa ran in giggling their hair was now in matching braids.

"Beijing look," Ottawa tugged from one side started.

"Mr. China showed us," D.C. continued mimicing Ottawa.

"How to make braids," they finish in usion showing Beijing the braids they made.

"Aw look you two both of you look adorable," Beijing cooed making them giggle again.

"Okay why don't you two go wash up for dinner alright" Beijing suggested with that said both ran off to do who knows what.

**~with the look-a-likes~**

The two where running across the front yard climbing trees basically being little monsters since China went inside. They sat on a tall tree swinging their legs over the edge in silence when D.C. broke it

"You know we're not going to see each other as often Beijing knows that she just staying over to get peace of mind," D.C. muttered.

"I know maybe we can visit each other during world meetings I mean we're phsyically eight so they can't leave us alone in a big house," Ottawa calmly stated.

"But what about _that _how do we deal with it without each other or Beijing," D.C. pointed out.

"We might have to deal with _that_ alone now plus we can't depend on each other forever now can we," Ottawa nervously answered. She fingered with her necklace in a way D.C. knew she didn't like her answer much either and so D.C. stopped asking. If anything Ottawa hated not being able to keep D.C. from harm.

_'Yes but who'll keep me safe'_ D.C. thought frightened.

Beijing left the morning after making sure that they were in good hands. Ottawa had to leave soon after as well giving a hug to D.C. she whispered in her ear.

"We'll be fine don't worry," Ottawa pulled back from the hug and smiled.

"Okay," D.C. smiled weakly back making Ottawa frown.

"Don't give me that smile how do you expect me to leave if you do," Ottawa reached forward and pinched her cheek.

"Ow that hurts," D.C. pouted and glared pointly at Ottawa who smiled widely.

"There we go all fixed," Ottawa laughed making D.C. laugh as well. Soon waved goodbye saying to each other that they better not change much.

* * *

**Wassup this took longer than expected*mumbles*stupid school making me more sleepy than usual*mumbles***

**Anywho those of you waiting on my other stories I planning on updating them hopefully by tomorrow thank the weekends.**

**Also you might want to stay tuned to this story because it's going to be freakin' awesome I have it all planed out now I need you guys to review give me your opinions. I need motivation to continue writing. Anyway you guys are awesome that it rivals Prussia in my eyes. See you in the next chapter.**

**Review if you please~**


End file.
